Pathogens may be spread between humans, between animals, or between humans and animals in many different ways. Consequently, there is an increasing need for the disinfection of public environments. One approach for disinfecting an environment involves irradiating the environment with ultraviolet (UV) light using a UV light source. However, in some instances, the power required by the UV light source to achieve a target level of antimicrobial efficacy of the UV light may exceed the power that is supplied by a power source and/or an electrical infrastructure in the environment.